DreamersIt's a NaruSaku Story
by Lex The Vampires Saviour
Summary: Up For Grabs? PM me...
1. Chapter 1

**Hells worst nightmare**: Yeah so read or I'll get Shika on you…

**Shikamaru**: _Troublesome yawns_

**Hells worst nightmare**: Why you littl-

**Shikamaru**: _She doesn't own me, naruto or anyone else for that matter…_

**Hells worst nightmare**: sobs So…mean

She stares into his soft blue eyes they were sparkling like water she raises her hand to his cheek but then he disappears she looks frantically for him but a intense light is blinding her she screams but no-ones there to protect her she's alone suddenly the burst of light engulfs her.

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP"  
'what's that noise?!?' Sakura thought to herself, as soon as she realised where the sound was coming from she stretched her left arm out and hit her alarm clock gently. The clock read 8:45 am "brilliant…just brilliant…" Sakura mumbled to herself as she swung her legs out from under the duvet and onto her carpeted floor. As she pulled her torso from the warm, plush covers she fell over "mum…MUM…MUUMMM!!!" no answer came "she's gone and left me lying here, and now I'm late for school."  
'It's not exactly my fault I was just…just' Sakura said. 'Oh of course not you were daydreaming about the boy who you don't know but he keeps appearing in your dreams. The one with soft golden hair and the blue eyes that shine like diamonds' she told herself, she sighed heavily.

After she got dressed, cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair she picked up her kaki backpack and shut the front door behind her and took a deep breath. The cold air caught her throat she coughed. Sakura went round to the side of her house her silver and black bike leant up against the wall with a slightly rusted chain draped over the handle bars as she opened the padlock and pulled herself up onto the seat a leaf blew past her as Sakura glanced at the leaf it morphed in to "him" she could recognise his brown hair and his subtle jaw bones anywhere (A/n LOL). Sakura glanced again at the ruby coloured leaf it was just an ordinary leaf flying in the wind. She put her feet onto the bike pedals and the bike started moving in her head she could hear her teacher Miss. Frank(A/N I couldn't think of any name lol) asking the class if anyone had seen her then Rock Lee would point out that she's always late. But today was different today they were going on a school trip to Knight's Castle. Sakura was looking forward to this trip as it had ghosts and the fact that the castle was medieval made her pedal faster. Sakura shook those thoughts from her head and thought about the boy in her dreams 'who is he? Where does he come from? Why is it that he keeps appearing in my dreams?' Sakura would give anything in the world to see him, to touch him and to put her arms around him and never let him go, but one thing worried her. As Sakura looked down at herself she looked at her big clumpy knee height black boots, her black short skirt and her top with a logo which says "You put the lie in life." She realised that she was not like any of the other girls in her class. Her waist length pastel pink hair was tied in to a ponytail, she hated her hair it was straight, pink and it always looked messy, a tear formed in the corner of her eye she blinked to stop it falling down her cheek. As she reached lavender high she removed her feet from the pedals and put them firmly on the floor she chained the handle bars and walked with her bike into the bike shed. When she got to class Miss. Frank smiled and told her to sit down. So Sakura walked to the desk nearest the door and sat down. Rock Lee came and sat next to her. Sakura knew that he fancied her but she loved her dream boy even if she didn't know his name she felt as if she had met him before.

"Go away Lee" Sakura commanded.  
"Why my precious don't you like me anymore?" Lee replied making his voice quiver.

"Lee, that's a funny thing to ask. Because no I don't like you and I never will." Sakura's arms pulsated with her anger "Can't you just leave me alone?!?" A tear rolled down her left cheek making a black line appear her mascara had run and made Sakura's emerald green eyes look even bigger that they already were, her eyes sparkled and more tears threatened to spill down over her pale cheek she stood up grabbed her bag and ran out of the class room Miss. Frank told Sakura sternly that it was the last time that she was to run out of the class because of something outside of school she was expelled. Sakura didn't care as she ran she didn't want to look back she wanted to look ahead she felt guilty so she glanced behind her and accidentally fell down the school steps onto the cold sidewalk her right cheek kept stinging she touched it she could tell where the tears had fallen and then she realised that she only scratched her cheek as she picked herself up and mumbled "why am I the only one with the black cloud and bad luck suspended over her head?" someone ran across the road in front of her it was "HIM."  
"Hey wait up!!!" she cried as she chased after the moving figure. Sakura carried on running down the road that she saw the figure but she lost all sight of him. Until that is she turned around and bumped into someone's chest. 'Oomph' "sorry I didn't mean to…" As Sakura looked up her voice trailed off the boy with blue eyes, and sunshine yellow hair looked down at her he spoke. "It… It can't be but you're just a dream. Aren't you?" His eyes took on a puzzled expression his fringe drooped covering his left eye. "It's you but you're…you're just a dream!"  
"I am definitely real thank you very much" Sakura replied quizzically "it's you who's just a figment of my imagination…well I think you are" she placed her hand on his cheek it was warm and soft "You're real" she gasped "But who are you???"

"My name's Naruto"he placed his strong but gentle arms around her shoulders and spoke "may I ask the same question to you?"

Sakura looked into the boys eyes a smile was tugging at his lips "My name's Sakura and…and…I better be going" she finished her sentence quickly and ran in the opposite direction of where she had been standing "Congrats Sakura he's probably thinking your a weirdo"

"You'll never be a weirdo…and that's a promise" Sakura recognised the voice anywhere as she stopped and turned Naruto was walking slowly and a smile began to spread across his face. Sakura put her arms around his shoulders goose bumps ran all the way along her arms and down her spine Naruto noticing this wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer a police officer was walking up the road Sakura panicked "I know that I'm expelled but you're about a year older than me and we're just standing in the middle of the pavement at…"she glance at her watch"…lunchtime." Naruto smiled at her and spoke gently "don't worry age isn't a big thing plus you're only a _year_ younger than me"

As Sakura raised her lips to his she felt like she had no reason to worry and that everything will be alright and with the gentle kiss he eased her heart and soul of worry.


	2. Chapter 2

As the policeman passed Sakura pulled away Naruto looked at her then with his big but soft hands he brushed her hair out of her eyes. Sakura held his hand then pushed them away and started to run she could hear his footsteps catching up to her. Sakura knew she wasn't a fast runner but she kept telling herself to run this seemed to make her legs stronger and more agile. By the time she got home there were no footsteps following after her she sat on her doorsteps and started to cry she unzipped her backpack and fumbled for her door keys all of a sudden she heard someone calling her name as soon as she felt her door keys she grabbed them and opened the door as she got inside she leant up against the glass and sighed heavily the adrenaline running through her made her want to cry even harder. Sakura stood up and walked into the front room she was shocked to see Naruto standing in the middle of the room "what…but…how..?" Sakura stammered.

"The back door was unlocked" Naruto looked at her then he said "Why did you run? Please tell me if I've done something wrong" As Sakura looked up at Naruto she noticed that unshed tears were forming in his eyes she ran and put her arms round his shoulders burying her face in his chest "It's not you it's just that my…"Sakura could feel tears clinging to her eyelashes "..My little brother died a year ago today at lunchtime and I forgot about him until I looked at my watch and then when I ran it was because I was going to get changed and visit his grave." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and rested his head on hers "how about we go visit his grave now?" Naruto asked smoothing her hair with his hand "I'll come with you…you won't be alone I promise" Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and kissed him gently on his lips "I'd like that" she whispered softly into his ear then as she pulled away she added "oh and one more thing…"

Naruto looked puzzled "what?!?"

Sakura smiled and put her hand on his cheek "I love you…and I always will."

Naruto lowered his lips to Sakura's cheek and kissed it "I love you too and I will never leave your side."

Sakura held Naruto's hand and lead him out the front door and walked side by side with him. As they walked Naruto put his arm around Sakura's shoulders Sakura lifted her hand and held his close to her heart he could feel it beating. With every step she took Naruto noticed that Sakura's heartbeat increased and as he looked down he noticed that Sakura's face was going paler by the second also anxiety and depression glinted in her eyes among the many tears so he leant down and kissed her head her heartbeat slowed back to it's usual pace and colour rushed back into her face then her could see happiness and love shining in her eyes and a smile tugging at her lips. They reached the graveyard this normally freaked Sakura out a little but she wasn't freaked because Sakura thought to herself 'My saviour is standing right next to me' Sakura and Naruto stopped walking. A white marble gravestone was stood in front of them on it read 'Yuki Haruno Loved by all missed by many 1999-2004' then scratched in the lower left hand corner read 'I wish it was me and not you I wish that car pulled over after I wish that you never died I keep the good memories of you stored in my head but the bad memories like you in hospital float around in my nightmares. P.S. I love you so much it hurts to think of where you are. Goodbye my brother and my dearest friend and R.I.P. Love Sakura' Sakura placed a bunch of roses onto his grave and then pulled a toy motorbike out of her pocket and placed it next to them she vowed to be strong for her little brothers sake but the tears kept on flowing Naruto sat down next to her and put both arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder and blinked back her tears before crying out "He was only 5… why didn't the car hit me instead. The last thing I said to him was that I was going to get him some sweets on my way home from school" she silently sobbed. But then it got worse Sakura started to breath heavily and was complaining about pain in her chest then Sakura's body went limp and she fainted Naruto took her head in his hands and called her name no reply he picked her up in both hands and started to run he yelled out for someone to get help but no one was there so he looked around and saw the school on the other side of the road he crossed and burst through the doors carrying Sakura in his arms "HELP… SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME." Naruto yelled at the top of his voice teachers from different classrooms came out and saw Sakura lying motionless in his arms "Someone call for an ambulance…now I'm begging you" A male teacher ran back into his class room then 2 minutes later he came out. Naruto tried to wake Sakura's motionless body but she remained still. Two ambulance men came through the doors carrying a stretcher and a huge green bag they lifted Sakura onto the stretcher and gave her a breathing apparatus, beads of sweat rolled down Naruto's face. Suddenly Sakura awoke taking in oxygen from the apparatus. Naruto straightened up and grabbed Sakura's hand it felt cold but soon enough it was warm. Her body glowed with life "w…what happed" Sakura voice sounded very weak.

"You fainted..."Tears from Naruto's eyes muffled his voice "I thought I lost you…" Another tear ran down his cheek. Sakura's left hand reached up and wiped the tears away "You're not gunna get rid me that easily" Naruto smiled then stroked her forehead "how do you feel?" Naruto asked Sakura paused "much better" she pushed herself off the stretcher and smiled Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and hugged her. She closed her eyes and felt Naruto's lips kiss hers the kiss was full of raw passion and love that Sakura couldn't help the lone tear which rolled down her cheek when they parted Naruto looked around he noticed most of the kids and teachers had gone. After the ambulance men checked Sakura's breathing they packed up and left, Sakura then placed Naruto's arm around her shoulders and put his hand over her heart and smiled. Naruto led Sakura down the school steps and back along the path. Checking now and then that Sakura was alright and every time he did Sakura looked up, smiled and kissed his cheek and said "I'm fine."

Naruto then replied "just checking."

Sakura and Naruto decide to stop and rest somewhere so Sakura told Naruto that the park was just a short walk away.

Naruto and Sakura walked hand in hand next to the little lake which ran through the park until they reached a big oak tree Sakura slumped down and sat cross legged as Naruto half lay next to her. As Naruto looked at the tree he noticed that there was 'Yuki and Sakura Haruno was here 2002' engraved right in the middle of the trunk.

"Yuki was 3 when we did that" Sakura remembered noticing what Naruto was looking at.

Naruto pulled Sakura into his arms and kissed her then spoke to "I'm glad I found you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Please Read!!**

Problem: Where do I go? I don't have a clue... I NEED YOUR HELP!!!

Solution: I'm Putting this story up for **ADOPTION!!**

Tell me what you'd do with this story, you can even tweak the chapters, but keep the characters the same(personality-wise as well).

It's people like you that can take this crap and change it into a masterpiece!

From,

Lex =]

P.s To the others who don't want it (:O) I'll let you know who is doing it :)

p.p.s sorry, i'm trying to think of new and exciting stories but my inspiration is like a bishie man. I get a good one but it always runs away from me :P


End file.
